


Tinsel

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [8]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Christmas fic, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Poetry, Punishment, Restraints, Slapping, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Teasing, Tinsel, Wrapping, advent calendar fic, decorations, human christmas trees, keeping still, kinky poetry, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 8: TinselGreg adds a little sparkle to Alex’s ropes by wrapping him all over with tinsel.





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this rhyme properly, but I’ve been sleeping off a migraine all day, so this is as good as it’s getting tbh.

Tinsel to decorate my Master’s bed  
Tinsel to sparkle all over my head  
Tinsel to drape all over the house  
Tinsel to garland my little mouse  
Tinsel to wrap around Your tree  
Tinsel to make Your little boy see  
That tinsel can bind me so very well  
Wrapped now around my lovely ropes  
Wrapped now all over my body  
Holding me still and tickling my skin  
I will be punished if I break it at all  
I must stay very still or You will be cross  
The sensations are punishing, such irritation  
I want to be rid of them, but I must be still  
As You spend hours tormenting me, Master  
Kisses, sweet touches, Your hands all over  
Your mouth bringing me such sweet joy  
And it becomes so very hard to be still  
And when I buck, break one of the strands  
You punish me with a slap to my thigh  
Right on the tinsel, it hurts so very much  
And then You bite my skin so hard  
I flinch, I gasp, the pain is surreal  
And then, just like that, You begin again  
Making me kneel now to garland me anew  
Wrapping that tinsel in new shining ways to  
Make me stay still, so I don’t break my chains  
Staying so still for You, my dear Master  
As You turn me into Your little Christmas tree  
With baubles and tinsel and a star on my head  
Then You take me, devour me, and have Your fill  
You hold me so tight, even though I can’t move  
I am bound by my ropes, and the tinsel You used  
Tinsel that still tickles, it cuts into my skin  
Tinsel to make Your little boy so pretty  
Tinsel to wrap tight around my ropes  
Tinsel to garland Your little Christmas tree  
Tinsel to drape all over my little body  
Tinsel to sparkle on my ropes so well  
Tinsel to decorate Your precious little boy


End file.
